1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lens modules and, more particularly, to a lens module with a focusing mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for use in an optical device, such as a microscope, a camera module, a digital camera module used in a portable electronic device, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technologies, digital cameras are now in widespread use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera module. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy capturing digital pictures anytime and anywhere. At the same time, the desire/need for improved digital picture quality has become greater and greater.
In a typical camera module, a lens module is a very important element in producing high quality pictures. Generally, a camera module includes a lens module and an image sensing module. Optical image signals are focused by the lens module onto the image sensing module. The image sensing module transforms the optical image signals into electronic image signals. When a distance between the lens module and the image sensing module is adjusted, the definition of the optical image signals received by the image sensing module is also changed. Focusing mechanisms are widely used in camera modules (both digital and film-based) for creating high quality photos.
In a typical focusing mechanism-equipped lens module, the focusing mechanism generally includes some driving elements such as gearings and motors. When the lens module is used to take photos, the focusing mechanism moves optical components, such as the lens module and/or the image sensing module, to an appropriate position using the drivers. However, the structure of the focusing mechanism is often complicated and is likely to undergo wear and tear during long-term operation, and the precision of the focusing mechanism tends to be reduced as a result of such wear and tear.
Therefore, a new lens modules is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.